Face Paint
by Kidea
Summary: Sasuke is an emo and Naruto has a job with Sakura that requires him to dress up as a faerie for kids parties. Most of the second chapter will be posted on  as  has issues with my lemons...


Kidea:: Not much to say here...just felt like writing something short and sweet.

Author:: Kidea

Anime:: Naruto

Warning:: Yaoi, shonen-ai, AU

Pairing:: Sasuke x Naruto

Part:: 1 of 2

Inspiration:: My friend's little brother's birthday party and the face painting fun we had at said party. I love being the face paint fairy!

Note:: Everyone is like...18 – 19 kinda thing...Naruto is a harajuku boy, Sasuke is an emo, and Sakura and Ino are tomboyish girls...

Face Paint

And Faeries

"So does it look ok?" A blonde girl chirped as she stepped out of the changing room, twirling around and smiling happily to her friend.

"Huh…Sasuke…where'd you go?" She asked looking around to see the emo boy being escorted out of the store. She ran after them, setting off the store alarms in the process.

"Hey where are you taking my friend!?" She shouted angrily to the security guard. Sasuke glanced over his shoulder and his lips twitched into a small smile.

"The manager said this guy was freaking out her customers. When we got here he was loitering around the girls change room." The buff security guard said sternly.

"Ino you're still wearing the clothes you were trying on." The raven haired teen said, brushing some hair off his face. The blonde looked down at her outfit.

"Shit! Look, Sasuke was waiting for me to try on some clothes. So let him go so that I can go back and get changed again." She said sternly. The security guard must have been new because he looked to his friend who just shrugged.

"Fine…" He grumbled and pushed the emo towards the girly blonde. Ino grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him back into the store, setting the alarms off again.

"Well that was a hassle and a half. We should head to my cousins party." The blonde yawned, stretching as she slipped into her red, convertible Volkswagen Beetle. Sasuke flopped down in the passenger seat and sighed.

"You bought a lot Ino; did you even remember your cousins present?" He asked the smirk evident in his voice as his black eyes trailed over to his friend, who now sat with a rather thoughtful expression on her face.

"Yes…yes I did. I got her some make-up yesterday." She smirked after a moment of thought, the emo quirked an eyebrow.

"Then why did we need to go shopping? Better yet, why did I have to come?" He said glaring at her.

"Because I didn't want to help set up the party and I didn't want to shop by myself." The teen girl laughed as she started up the ignition. Sasuke just sighed and closed his eyes.

"What kind of party is it?" He asked after they'd left the car park.

"A fairy party, duh. She's five years old; fairies are all she talks about." The blonde said matter-o-factly; clicking the indicator and turning onto the highway. Sasuke glanced over at her and Ino laughed.

"Don't worry about it. I bought some awesome black fairy wings yesterday do you can wear those if you want." Sasuke just sighed. He'd been talked into keeping Ino company and helping out at her cousin's party last week and he was starting to wonder why he even contemplated agreeing.

"So what do we have to do at said party?" He asked, reaching behind him to pull his black hoodie out of his bag. Ino thought for a moment as she over took some prat in front of her.

"We have to keep the kids happy. You know, organise pass the parcel and just generally keep them in check. Your wonderful artistic skills won't be put to use as my aunt hired two face painters. Cheap because one of them is a friend of mine from primary school, we keep in touch via msn and stuff." Ino jabbered on about useless details and Sasuke tuned out, watching the trees go by and thinking of how he wished he could be a little more like Ino.

"You tuned out again! Sasuke!" Ino shouted in his ear, making the raven haired teen jump.

"What Ino what?!" He snapped and she pulled back.

"Don't you dare shout at me!"

"…sorry…" He mumbled and sighed, "You gave me a shock." Ino smiled at him and turned into her aunt's street.

"I asked you if you wanted to wash your emo paint off your face when we got to my aunt's. You'll scare the kiddies with your scary racoon eyes." She sighed heavily, pulling up at the curb near the driveway and hopping out. Sasuke pouted slightly, emo paint was Ino's terminology for the make-up he wore. She'd decided when they'd first become friends that calling it make-up made him sound like a transvestite; so it was now called emo paint. He got out of the car and followed Ino inside, meeting with the frantic shouts of a mother on the verge of meltdown.

"I'm gonna go wash my face." He muttered and wandered up the hall to the bathroom.

Volume 10 the screen displayed. A pale finger twisted the volume dial.

Volume 20 a smirk played across pale lips as the sound of screaming children was now drowned out by After The Fall. He walked over and crouched beside a little boy who was now in tears because of a collision with another child. He ran his hand softly through the small child's hair, a small smile flickering over his face as puppy brown eyes looked up at him. The little boy grinned happily and was up and running around with the others in an instant.

"Stupid kid…" He mumbled and went to find Ino who was stuffing her face with cocktail wieners.

"God damn I'm so hungry; those damn kids really take it out of you." She grumbled, grabbing a handful of chips and adding them to her mouth. Sasuke held back a laugh at her puffed out cheeks and took a sip from the bottle of coke that Ino's aunt had bought for each of them.

"The face painter should be here soon." He mumbled glancing at his watch and grabbing some fairy bread.

"Painters…I didn't know you liked fairy bread."

"Huh?" He asked his mouth too full to answer.

"Huh, what?"

"There are two face painters coming? I didn't know…and yes. I do like fairy bread…tell anyone and I'll kill you." He said mock glaring at her.

"Yeah, yeah. But yes, one of them is my friend from primary school, Sakura and the other is her roommate, his name is Naru...something or other I dunno…" Ino said placing a finger to her lips. The emo nodded, the black fairy wings on his back bobbing slightly. Ino laughed, she was dressed all in purple and green and her hair in its usual high ponytail but a butterfly now adorned the top of her head as well. Sasuke just looked like Sasuke; black skinny jeans, black and white striped Muse shirt, black fingerless gloves and a Fall Out Boy button on the side of his left thigh. Sasuke the emo freak was a common name that followed him around at school; not that it really mattered…or bothered him.

The doorbell gave a shrill ring and the blonde dragged her raven haired friend off to answer its brittle call.

"Hey thanks for coming!" Ino smiled, hugging Sakura. Sasuke was taken a back at the girl's bright pink hair but gave a small smile when she smiled warmly at him.

"Hi I'm Sakura and this is Naruto." Sasuke nodded and Naruto stuck out his hand in a greeting.

"I'm Sasuke, its Ino's cousin's party." He said, Naruto's handshake was so strong that Sasuke was having trouble keeping his balance.

"Yeah we know. So, where are the kids and where do we set up?" The blonde boy asked head turning so sharply that his hair flipped around in a whip like fashion.

"They're all outside right now, so that gives you guys time to set up in the sun room. Follow me." Ino chirped happily and flitted off, Sakura following behind. Naruto still had a hold of Sasuke's hand and upon realisation of this he blushed slightly.

"Sorry about that, I um…" The blonde trained of before smiling weakly and following his pink haired companion.

'What was that all about…?' Sasuke thought as he watched the two face painters set up and make sure their paints were out of reach and they had some sturdy chairs and such.

"Ok let's do this!" Naruto said defiantly and Ino went off to herd the rabid animals towards the two brave warriors armed with paint in every colour. Or at least that's what it seemed like for Sasuke.

Onyx eyes flitted about the room as ninja turtles, Spidermans and fairies of every colour ran about the backyard screaming their lungs out.

"Well that's over now." The blonde boy's voice drifted into his thoughts.

"I'm impressed…" Sasuke said glancing over his shoulder at the grinning blonde, dressed in his orange and blue fairy outfit.

"What ya drawing Sasuke?" He questioned, flopping down next to the emo boy and grinning from ear to ear; seemingly not bothered by the fact he was wearing a frilly tutu and fairy wings.

"Just something I came up with a while ago." The raven haired teen said, brushing some eraser shavings off the page. Naruto leant on his shoulder and gazed at the picture in wonder. It was a picture of a young angel girl with chains on her wrists and a rope around her neck; being dangled off the clouds by more regal looking angels.

"Wow…it's real depressing but really awesome. You're a really good artist." The blonde said with a foxish grin. Sasuke blushed slightly; no one ever really complimented his drawings, most people just said they were weird and that he was a freak.

"Thanks…" He mumbled with a small smile, making the other boy's grin widen.

"Hey um…I was wondering…Sakura and I are having a house warming party and…well Ino is coming and I wondered if you wanted to." The ocean eyed boy mumbled to the paintbrush in his hand more than to the person he was asking to the party. A smile tugged at the corners of Sasuke's mouth.  
"Ino actually asked me to come along a while ago." He sighed, rubbing at his page to remove a small mistake. Naruto looked up at the raven teen's sigh and grimaced.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to. Though now you mention it, Sakura said I should ask you to come."  
"They probably want us to hook up…" Sasuke muttered this comment under his breath, more to himself than anything. Ino knew Sasuke tended to pursue boys rather than girls, and he had to admit Naruto was kind of attractive…he was defiantly out there.

"I, uh, w-what do you mean…?" Naruto managed to stutter out, his face a deep shade of red the clashed nastily with his orange outfit. Sasuke gave Naruto a side long glance and smirked.

"Are you gay?" The onyx eyed boy asked as he began to gather his things. Naruto spluttered and stumbled over his words, blushing a million shades of red. Sasuke stuffed his sketch book into his bag and cocked an eyebrow at Naruto, "See ya." He smirked and walked off, leaving Naruto on the step blushing darkly and fiddling with the bristles of the paintbrush.


End file.
